Song Drabbles
by Nimbafuu
Summary: I put my Itunes on shuffle and I wrote little stories for the ten songs that came up. :D I think it's rated T?


**"Scars" by Papa Roach**

Kisame was focused on the small, angry mark on the side of Itachi's neck. He moved his lips to his sleeping lover's neck and kissed it softly, rousing his lover from sleep.

"Kisame?"  
"I'll never let you get hurt again, Itachi-san."  
"...It was a shallow cut, Kisame."  
"Still. If you ever bleed again, I want it to be because of me."

He sunk his teeth into his lover's soft flesh, Itachi yelping in surprise as his hands gripped the taller man's shoulders. He pressed his lips to Itachi's skin in an attempt to sate him.

"K-Kisame..."  


* * *

**"Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

"Kisame, what time is it?"  
"...3:28 AM."  
"Sorry that I woke you up."

Itachi attempted to turn over and not face him, but Kisame stilled Itachi with a hand on his chest.

"While you were asleep, you said something, Itachi-san."

He stilled and looked at Kisame with tired eyes.

"What was it exactly...?"  
"...I love you."

Itachi flinched and turned his head away.

"...I didn't attach a name?"  
"No."

Itachi sighed in relief and looked to his partner again.

"Sorry to wake you again. I'd like to go back to sleep now."  
"...Yeah. Sweet dreams."  
"...Hn."

Itachi turned again once Kisame lifted his hand. He buried himself in the sheets and pillows.

_'I'm sorry Kisame, but I'll never be able to say it.'  


* * *

_**"Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson**

He sighed and blinked. The ceiling was practically mocking him.

"Should I tell you when you're just going to feel disgusted?"  
"Try me, Itachi-san."

He scoffed and turned his head to the side slightly, enough to look at Kisame skeptically.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
"Just say whatever it is and get it off of your chest."  
"...I'm attracted to you."  
"That much was obvious. You talk in your sleep, you know? And your staring is kind of obvious."  
"...You knew?"

Itachi looked blankly at his partner on the other bed, supporting himself on his elbows and looking back at him.

"You can't hide everything with that blank face, Itachi. Your eyes will betray you in the end."  
"...My eyes?"  
"When you look at me, they don't hide your feelings."  
"...Hm."

Itachi would have to remember that.  


* * *

**"Forever And For Always" by Shania Twain**

It was so cheesy. He wanted to punch Kisame for asking him like that, it was ridiculous. He was certain he was just mocking him, but he knew it held some meaning to the shark at the same time.

He looked to his lover sleeping on the bed, holding him in his arms. He was pressed against his lover, being held to his chest. It seemed to Itachi that Kisame was protective of him even in his sleep. At this thought, the shark promptly nuzzled into Itachi and whispered to him.

"Itachi..."

He blinked and brought a hand up to caress his cheek. Itachi smiled and kissed Kisame's lips lightly.

"If you want me to be, Kisame."

The sleeping shark mumbled something inaudibly and Itachi let his lover pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's larger form and sighed, allowing sleep to overtake him. His last conscious thoughts went to their conversation earlier.

_"Itachi-san, if I want you to be, will you be with me forever? Stay with me always?"  


* * *

_**"One More Night" by Cascada**

Kisame knew it was coming. He knew that Itachi wouldn't wait much longer before going to Sasuke. Before going to his death.

"Itachi?"  
"Hm?"

He shivered as Itachi looked over at him with his usual expression. Whenever he was with Kisame he would let loose and show his emotions. Kisame was scared at the moment that Itachi was smiling, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"...You'll be leaving tomorrow morning? For Sasuke?"

He received a sad stare and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. Forget I asked."  
"...No. It's...Kisame. Tonight, I-"

Kisame walked over to him and shushed him with his lips crashing down on Itachi's. He pulled back after the chaste kiss to lock eyes with his lover. He tried not to flinch as tears stained Itachi's face.

"I know, Itachi. It's what you have to do. I've known ever since you told me the truth."  
"Kisame..."  
"We still have this night, right?"  
"..."

Kisame smiled as Itachi nodded and closed his eyes, leaning in and kissing Kisame lightly on the lips.

"Then don't think about it until the morning. Let me have you for one more night, Itachi. We'll deal with the world in the morning. Right now, tonight...It's just the two of us."

He couldn't help but to smile sadly as Itachi forced his tears to stop and nodded. Kisame didn't waste any time and scooped Itachi into his arms.

"Even if, only tonight."  


* * *

**"Stay With Me" by Danity Kane**

"Not like this...No, damnit!"

Itachi tried to remember the last time he'd cursed. He pumped his chakra into his partner's still chest, going through with the normal CPR procedure. He leaned down and tilted his head back, kissing Kisame full on the lips, breathing air directly into his non-breathing lungs.

He pulled back and started the compressions again, gasping as Kisame coughed and sputtered.

"Kisame!"

He leaned down and grasped Kisame's face in his hands, waiting until he opened his eyes to crash his lips down onto the shark's. He kept it brief to save Kisame's lungs.

"I-Ita-chi?"

He smiled down at the shocked Kisame, closing his eyes and touching their foreheads together.

"Don't leave me, Kisame."  


* * *

**"Falling Down" by Staind**

He grunted a response to the vague question.

"Itachi-san. I asked if you were alright?"  
"...I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
"You're badly injured."

Itachi frowned. He wasn't used to people worrying about him. He wasn't worth it. He himself wasn't even worried about the gash in his side, so why should someone else be?

And then he remembered. This was Kisame. His partner that for some reason he couldn't place, was always taking care of him and worrying for him. He even forced most of the damage to be taken by himself, and not by Itachi's more vulnerable form.

"It will heal."  
"If I hadn't been there to catch you as you fell, you would have died."

Itachi stared at Kisame for a moment, making the shark-man slightly uncomfortable. Itachi relaxed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against his fluffy pillows. He'd never admit he that liked it when Kisame worried about him.

"I'll be fine, Kisame. As long as you're there to catch me when I'm falling."  


* * *

**"Immortal" by Adema**

He carried the boy on his back to a dry, warm cave. He was slightly amazed that the cave was actually warm, seeing as the cold downpour outside was clearly making the temperature drop very low. He didn't waste much time contemplating the fact before he jumped to the back of the cave, setting the small frame on his back onto the dry ground. He looked at him worried and removed his shirt, his cloak having been torn off in a fierce battle with Konoha ANBU.

"Don't die."

He was confused the entire time as to why Itachi hadn't just killed them. Kisame knew him well enough, they had established a certain level of trust with each other, but he admitted he didn't really know Itachi's views towards Konoha after what he'd done. He'd just assumed the normal 'It's not important to me' sentiment that most rogue ninja shared for their old villages.

He sat for hours before Itachi roused from his unconscious state and looked to him.

"Are you alright, Itachi-san?"  
"...Yes. I won't die."

Kisame nodded. He looked over his body again, nearly wincing at the deep gashes and injuries that appeared to be life-threatening. Apparently, they weren't enough to take his unbeatable partner down. He always won his battles in the end.

"I wasn't worried."  


* * *

**"Who Wants To Live Forever" by Breaking Benjamin**

He thought long and hard, a reason why he shouldn't fight Sasuke and die by his baby brother's hands. He'd been planning on it for so long. Ever since, hell even before, he massacred the clan.

"Itachi-san. You need to rest before our next mission tomorrow."

He diverted his eyes to his blue skinned partner. He'd been attracted to him for quite some time, and he wasn't in the mood to deny it. He didn't quite know why, at first he'd blamed it on his teenage hormones that finally seemed to surface. He doubted that once he dreamed of his partner every night, waking up to find himself hot and bothered. He would excuse himself if Kisame was awake, and take care of his problem as silently as he could in the shower. If he was asleep, Itachi got lucky and could solve his problem on the spot, only moaning in a low timbre, not risking the rousing of Kisame.

"...As do you."

He narrowed his eyes as his stomach tightened. Kisame was smiling at him and he'd be damned if it didn't make him go weak in the knees.

"Not as badly as you, Itachi. Get some rest."

Itachi nodded after a minute and stared at his partner, reluctantly drawing his eyes closed and trying to think of anything but his partner. He was surprised when for the first time in his life, he was picked up and held in someone's arms. He opened his eyes as Kisame laid down on the bed with Itachi sprawled out over him, looking directly into Kisame's eyes.

"...What is the meaning of this, Kisame?"

He'd be lying if he said that he'd never wanted this kind of loving contact. He always had. He guessed it was a reason he had fallen for this stronger, older, taller, more capable of taking care of him than he was himself, man.

"Go to sleep. I won't move until you wake up."

Itachi blinked and his eyes dropped closed, his head resting against Kisame's chest.

"...Good night, Kisame."  
"Good night, Itachi-san."

He smiled slightly and pondered to himself before drifting off into his dreams of Kisame Hoshigaki.

'A reason to live...this will do.'  


* * *

**"What Have You Done" by Within Temptation**

He gaped at the younger nin once he'd finished his story. It sounded ridiculous, but sadly to Kisame, it also sounded plausible.

"...I'm sorry, Itachi-san."  
"It's alright, Kisame. I'll get through it."  
"For your brother?"

He shivered when Itachi cast him a thoughtful, heavy glance.

"Yes. Him and something else."  
"Something else?"  
"...Love is a very strange thing, Kisame."  
"...Yeah?"

He wanted to punch himself for responding with that. How lame could he get?

"...You can never tell if it's going to hurt or not. You can never tell, if it's going to last."  
"...Itachi. If this is about what you've done, the crimes you've committed, I don't care about them. I'm a missing nin myself, it's self explanatory why I wouldn't give a damn. Just...trust me."

He received a small smile from Itachi and his breath hitched as the Uchiha came closer to him.

"...Uh...Itachi?"

The younger nin leaned down and kissed Kisame's lips softly, pulling back to smile at him.

"I don't care what you've done either. As long as we both feel that way, Kisame...I'll trust you."  
"...Is this what that love thing was about?"  
"You are one smart shark."  
"H-Hey!"  
"_My_ smart shark."  
"Hmph."


End file.
